The Sky is Falling
by Onyxravenstone
Summary: On that day, the sky had darkened and fallen. But the cloud had caught it and pushed it back up high. WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, ACCIDENTAL SELF-HARM
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna's warm brown eyes gazed down at the ground below him from his perch on the roof of Namimori Middle, considering what he was about to do. A week before, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo had all been gravely injured in an ambush meant for him. They'd assured him that it hadn't been his fault earnestly, but the fact that the bullying at school had gotten even worse since his two Guardians were gone, as well as that it was his fault, had driven him to this point. _Jump. Jump. Jump and end this._ He tensed, looking down, as Hibari, his Cloud Guardian, came up onto the roof.

Hibari had sensed someone up there and had come to bite them to death. He scowled when he saw Tsuna.

"Oi, herbivore. What -" His eyes widened in horror, seeing Tsuna standing on the low wall encircling the roof, and his normally stoic facade fell away as he realized what the herbivore was about to do. "What are you doing, herbivore?" He asked dangerously. Tsuna didn't turn around.

"I'm going to jump." He said quietly, cursing silently at being found. Hibari's eyes widened further. "Go away."

"...Why?" Tsuna paused, tears welling in his caramel doe eyes.

"Because Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo were all hurt because of me. All the Guardians have been at least once. Everyone at school hates me and won't leave me alone." He hated how his voice shook at the end of the sentence, betraying his calm manner. "So I'm going to jump."

"No, you won't. What about all your herbivore Guardians?" Hibari said and stepped forward. "What about me?" Tsuna whipped around and Hibari was shocked at the sight of his tears.

"You don't even like me, Hibari-san! Why do you care?" The herbivore wailed and Hibari froze. Tsuna began to cry. "I love Hibari-san! Hibari-san is organized and kind and loyal! But Hibari-san doesn't like me at all!" Tsuna shook his head, trying to shake away the tears blurring his vision. He stepped back a bit, over the edge, and his eyes widened as he began to fall, like he was in slow motion. Hibari lunged forward, seeing the endearing spiky head of hair disappearing over the edge.

 _Please, please let me be in time._ He prayed under his breath and stretched out his arms. He caught the herbivore around the waist with one arm and hung onto the wall with the other. Slowly and painfully, he pulled them both up to the other side, safe on the rooftop. Then, he looked at the crying herbivore in his arms. He was trembling with shock and tears dripped down his chin. Hibari grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving away and Tsuna's sleeve rolled down, revealing faint crescent-shaped scars on the inside of his arms.

"What is this?' Hibari demanded, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna continued to cry, shaking his head. "What is it, Tsunayoshi?" He asked again, gentler. Tsuna gazed up at him in surprise.

"Th-the nightmares come." He said quietly. "Everyone... even Hibari-san and Reborn... they're dead." He burst into tears again, rocking back and forth. Silently, Hibari pulled him into his chest, waiting until the gasping sobs died down. Tsuna was shocked. He pressed his face into the Cloud Guardian's chest, crying quietly.

Once the tears had stopped, he pulled away, sniffling and wiping the tears. Hibari looked down at him with unreadable gray eyes. Tsuna marveled at the beautiful, mysterious colour.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Hibari asked. Tsuna looked at the roof, ashamed. Slowly, he nodded. Hibari reached out a hand and tipped up his chin. Tsuna peered up at his face in wonder. Then, Hibari slowly pressed his lips gently against Tsuna's. Tsuna's eyes widened. The powerful Guardian pulled away and Tsuna smiled sweetly, joyfully. He threw his arms around Hibari's chest, tears of happiness welling.

"I love you too, Tsunayoshi." A few days later, when Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo were healed, Tsuna and Hibari revealed their new relationship. Yamamoto, being Yamamoto, was the first to give his approval.

"If you're happy, Tsuna." As expected, the silver-haired Guardian grumbled a lot before grudgingly giving his approval as well.

"But," He began, glaring at Hibari. "If you hurt the Tenth, I will destroy you." Hibari nodded his understanding. Then, once everyone had left, Tsuna was surprised when Hibari pulled him into his chest.

"It's all right, Tsuna." Tsuna repressed a smile at the use of his nickname. "You're mine now, forever and always. Now, will you tell me who were the ones that hurt you?"

Tsuna considered telling Hibari that it didn't matter, then decided that they would deserve it, if not for him then for his Family members whom they'd ridiculed.

"Of course, Kyoya." The next day, Tsuna silently enjoyed the looks on everyone's faces when Dame-Tsuna walked into his classroom hand-in-hand with Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori Middle.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You don't know, dear, how much I love you_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away_


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later:

Footsteps echoed through the empty stairwell as the duo ignored the whispers and stares they got from the young students, making their way instead to the one place that held their sweetest memories. Tsuna stepped onto the roof, breathing in deeply. He smiled warmly at Hibari, who had followed him up. Tsuna had grown into his looks, now with high cheekbones, tan skin, large, warm, caramel coloured eyes, and a bright, sweet smile that could melt anyone's heart. Tsuna was dressed in a black suit, with a dark gray dress shirt underneath, while Hibari was dressed in the same thing, just with a purple dress shirt. Tsuna gazed over the wall, immersed in past thoughts and memories, while Hibari stood behind him cautiously.

"Tsu-chan..." He began.

"Don't worry, Kyo-chan. I won't do it again." Tsuna assured him, not turning around. He didn't say, however, that he would if it still turned out like this. Hibari smiled faintly and put his arms around Tsuna's neck from behind, pulling him into his chest. Tsuna looked up into Hibari's face and grinned cheerfully, wondering how lucky he'd been for Hibari to accept his confession. He turned around and tugged on Hibari's tie, making him bend down. Tsuna planted a chaste kiss on Hibari's lips, then stepped away and peered over the wall.

"The sky is beautiful today, isn't it, Kyo-chan?" Tsuna exclaimed, gazing up at the almost cloud-less sky.

Hibari, on the other hand, put a hand discreetly into his pocket and fingered the small package inside, brushing his fingers over it while eyeing his lover affectionately. Tsuna laughed as joy and contentment bubbled in his chest, pondering the outcome of his three Guardians' accident. There had been no lasting damage and he doubted they even remembered the incident anymore. But for him, the scene was clear as crystal. Not because that had been when he snapped, but because it had been when Hibari had put him back together. He wondered when he'd become that romantic, then dismissed the thought as he gazed into the bright, warm blue sky, with a few white clouds dotting the vastness here and there. _Holding it up_ , Tsuna thought giddily. He heard a small cough from behind him and turned around.

"What is it, Kyo-chan?" He inquired curiously. Hibari took a deep breath, then knelt down, bringing out the small package in his pocket. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mine?" The Cloud Guardian asked, opening the tiny dark blue velvet box to display the silver ring inside. It was made of three bands of metal twisted intricately together and it had a beautiful icy blue tint to the metal, with _Sempre Insieme_ engraved ornately into the inside. A small, gorgeous sapphire was set into it. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat.

"Il mio cielo, il mio amore, will you marry me?" Hibari asked, closing his steel gray eyes Tsuna so adored. When the Decimo didn't reply, Hibari opened them with his heart in his throat. Tsuna was smiling adorably and holding something in his hand: a small, dark purple velvet box with a delicate silver ring inside. It looked almost exactly like the one Hibari had gotten for Tsuna, but the metal was smoky and an amethyst shone in the middle. _Mio Per Sempre_ had been delicately engraved into the metal.

"Mia nuvola, mio salvatore, will _you_ marry _me_?" Tsuna asked, eyes glimmering with tears of joy. Hibari smiled widely, a smile of pure love and happiness, and took Tsuna's finger, putting his ring on it while he put Tsuna's ring on his own finger.

"Of course." Tsuna's smile grew bigger and he threw his arms around Hibari, laughing with him as they spun around. Then, Hibari kissed him, bending him over backwards as he put him down. When they pulled apart, they each had the exact same thought lingering in their minds:

 _Thank you for not taking my sunshine away._

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand scene! So, how was it? Please leave your thoughts in a review! Maybe even favourite! This is my first ever completed fanfiction, so I hope you liked it!**

 **Translations:**

 ** _Sempre Insieme: Always Together_**

 ** _Il mio cielo, il mio amore: My sky, my love_**

 ** _Mio Per Sempre: Mine Forever_**

 ** _Mia nuvola, mio salvatore: My cloud, my saviour_**


End file.
